


Sushi

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [49]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Food, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: You had been waiting all year to finally be able to eat the sushi from the restaurant the crew had helped the previous summer. Although you did wish you could enjoy it without Belial around to bother you.(Prompt #50: “I forgot you used to like this stuff!”)
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 11





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 3 weeks ago and then procrastinated up until a few days ago, so at one point I just wanted to get it over with… So it may not be my best work.

It wasn't always that you had the chance to eat the sushi from the restaurant the crew had helped the previous summer. So it was one of the first things you had planned to do once you arrived in Auguste Islands for another year.

The main difference this year, however, was that you had a certain Primal Beast accompanying you. Belial. The problem wasn't him being any sort of threat. He hadn't caused problems for the crew in quite a while. The actual problem was his constant teasing. And, unfortunately, you seemed to have become his favorite target.

Even though you had tried to sneak out of the Grandcypher as quickly and discreetly as possible, that hadn't been enough to lose him. You almost had a heart attack when he just showed up behind you and grabbed your shoulders with no warning at all.

"Oh, sorry there, darling. But I just can't help it when I see you~." He smirked as he let go of you.

You turned around to look at him, trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that his summer attire was nothing but a speedo and an unbuttoned white shirt. "You almost killed me!"

"I was just messing with you." He tried to grab your chin, but you stepped back and dodged. He pouted. "You're no fun. Where were you going without me, anyway?"

You sighed. "I just wanted to get some sushi in peace."

"Sushi, huh? Is there any reason why I can't come along?"

"Because you're an annoying pervert!" You glared at him.

"Oh, such hurtful words." He faked a pout.

You groaned. Pushing him away never worked. You knew that already. Why were you even trying anymore? "Fine. Come along then. Since telling you to go away is clearly not gonna do much."

He smirked, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. It still didn't fade when you pushed him away. "Should we get going then?"

You didn't answer as you started walking. He didn't try to ask anything else, though.

But you did feel much happier once you could see the restaurant not too far ahead. Even if you had to deal with Belial, you had waited for this for a whole year. It was certainly worth dealing with Belial. You would deal with 5 of him if you had to.

You and Belial got your seats at the restaurant and waited. It didn't take all that long for the sushi to arrive.

You started eating, and squealed the moment you put the first one into your mouth. It could almost make you forget Belial was right beside you.

You kept shoving more sushi into your mouth. You would certainly get quite the bill if you kept eating so much, but you were willing to sell your soul for it.

“I forgot you used to like this stuff!” He said.

"Well, I didn't exactly ever stop liking it. It's just hard to get the chance to eat it."

"Oh?" He started eating as well, then smirked. "Well, I can certainly see why you like it so much."

You didn't reply. You were entirely focused on eating your food, and didn't pay attention to much else.

That is, until Belial licked the corner of your lips.

Your face burned and you pushed him away. But the smirk didn't fade from his face at all. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Oh? You had some rice on your face and I couldn't help myself." He licked his lips.

You looked away from him and went back to eating, but your face would not stop burning. You were now paying attention to make sure you wouldn't have any more rice on your face for him to lick.

And when you glanced at him, expecting to find him staring at you, you actually found him actually enjoying his food. Smiling just almost as much as you were at how good it was.

And then he noticed you, and his usual smirk was back. "Why are  _ you _ staring at  _ me _ so much? It's usually the other way around."

You sighed. "And here I thought you weren't trying to annoy me for once."

"Hey, I can enjoy some great food as much as anyone else. But it  _ is _ true that I love teasing you even more." He leaned in closer to you, enough for your noses to almost touch, but you moved away.

"Just eat your food." You were about to grab the last sushi on your plate with your chopsticks, but Belial quickly snatched it and placed it on his own empty plate. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I know. I just said how much I like messing with you."

"Messing with my  _ food _ is getting you on really thin ice. I've been waiting for this all year!"

"Oh, I'll give it to you."

You raised an eyebrow. There would definitely be a condition with him.

He chuckled. He reached for your chin, holding it gently. You hated to admit it, but you did quite like his touch.

He leaned in closer to you again. Was he gonna ask you to kiss him? Would that sushi really be worth that much?

He stared into your eyes for quite a while. And from the corner of your eye, you saw his other hand move. He moved away from you just enough for him to hold the sushi in front of your face. "Say 'aah'."

Your face burned once again. This was certainly a much better option, so you opened your mouth. He fed you the sushi. He moved away from you completely after that.

You looked down at your empty plate. You didn't know  _ why _ he wouldn't have taken the opportunity to kiss you… Then again, you hadn't expected him to just be able to enjoy food normally either.

Maybe… Spending some more time with him during that summer would actually help you understand him better.


End file.
